


Getting Craig

by RainGoddess400



Category: South Park
Genre: Characters may become OOC in some chapters, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainGoddess400/pseuds/RainGoddess400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Was previously titled Can't change one heart) If a heart wants, the heart shall get. Stan wants Craig and he shall have him, but Craig is playing hard to get so Stan will have to change Craig's mind about him. How? He doesn’t know but he will still try and hopefully secede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushing On Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with a Staig fic and with a changed title cuz I didn't like it lol I rarely read any humor ones so i thought I'd give it a shot, please enjoy and South Park doesn't belong to me)

"Oh my God Stan, will you stop staring at him? You look freakin' creepy right now dude," said an irritated Kyle to his super best friend Stan.

Kenny just rolled his eyes, and continued eating Stan's lunch while he wasn't looking and Cartman kept calling him a fag and what not while stuffing his face.

Stan ignored both Kyle and Cartman as he proceeded to stare across the cafeteria at a certain black haired teen with a loving gaze. The person he was staring at was Craig Tucker, the boy who's dubbed the tallest, handsomest along side himself, Kyle and Kenny, and the dullest in the school.

Yes Stanley Marsh, star player of the football team and could get any girl he wanted, had a crush on the tallest, handsomest, and dullest person in school.

He didn't give two shits that he was crushing over a guy and a guy he might not have at that, but he will try. He started falling for the taller teen just two weeks ago during Spring Break.

***2 weeks ago***

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were out in Denver during the break, and just so happened to see Craig and his gang there on their second day there. They were at the zoo, Kenny wanting to go just so they could make fun of each other by comparing themselves to animals. They thought it would be a fun idea much to Cartman's dismay knowing he would be the main target.

Kenny pointed at a silverback Western Lowland Gorilla eating a banana, but stopped when he saw the blonde pointing at him. "Look look," he said to Stan and Kyle. "That one definitely looks like fatass or more like they could be brothers." He laughed, but Kyle and Stan chuckled. Cartman, not finding a decent animal to compare Kenny to, called him a stupid poor piece of shit and walked away flipping all three of them off.

Kyle stopped chuckling, and turned to the gorilla seeing that he was slowly crawling towards them with something in his hand. "Umm Kenny I think you made 'em mad," he said jabbing a thumb at the animal. Stan looked past Kenny at the the gorilla that had his arm raised ready to throw something.

Kenny waved Kyle off. "Hey I would be too if I was related to fatass," the blonde said with a shrug. "But it's not like it can do anything. We're up here, and it's down there so what can it do to-"

_"BOINK"_

He's cut off by something hitting him upside the head.

Kenny turned around glaring. "Alright which one of you asshole's threw somethin'?" His answer was another object being thrown at his head making Stan, Kyle, and everyone else who's watching laugh.

Kenny turned to glare at the culprit. "Oi you stinkin' gorilla, think throwin' shit at me is funny-"

_"SPLAT"_

He's cut off again by shit literally being thrown at him in the face.

Stan and Kyle go into a fit of laughter while everyone else either eww'd or walked away shaking their heads. Kenny ran around trying to find something to clean the shit off of his face.

"Tch, dumbass. He totally deserved it," a monotone voice commented.

Stan and Kyle stopped laughing to see a bored looking Craig standing behind them along with Tweek, Clyde, and Token accompanying him.

"True, but ya gotta admit it was pretty funny," Clyde said snickering.

Token and Tweek nodded their head in agreement while Craig just grunted.

"You guys here in Denver for how long?" Stan asked. "We're staying the whole week."

"Same or Clyde wouldn't shut up otherwise," Craig replied jabbing a thumb at the brunette.

Clyde playfully flipped him off, and Craig returned it. For some odd reason that made Stan feel happy, but of course he didn't let it show so he just nodded his head.

Cartman came back a few minutes later after the commotion with two cones of chocolate ice cream and pouted. "Goddamn it, I always miss the good shit," he whined. Stan and Kyle snickered at that.

After their time at the zoo, Kenny never showed back up leaving the group to think that he died (literally) of embarrassment, and from there they went back to their hotel. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the hotel doing nothing but playing around by telling jokes, mainly on Cartman, and watching movies.

Kenny didn't show back up until Thursday.

On a Friday afternoon, Stan was out alone walking around the park. Kyle went to the art museum, Cartman being the fatass he was, went out to eat at whatever restaurant that appealed to him, and Kenny stayed at the hotel still moping. He went on a non-stop rant yesterday when he returned about how animals these days needed to be taught a lesson.

Stan being an animal lover wanted to voice his opinion, but Kenny was having none of it, and continued to rant. Cartman told him to shut his poor trap which resulted in them arguing, the blonde telling him to keep his brother under control and such.  Stan chuckled at the memory, but was startled when he heard a voice beside him.

"Whatcha laughin' at Marsh?"

Stan blushed in embarrassment, and scratched the back of his head. "Er j-just what happened on Tuesday," he answered sheepishly.

"Yeah that was pretty funny," the amber eyed teen admitted. "The idiot deserved it for fuckin' with a gorilla."

"Yeah and he didn't show back up until yesterday. He started raging about what happened that day until Cartman told him to shut up, and then they argued from there. It was hilarious," Stan said, almost snickering at the thought.

Craig shook his head and stopped walking. "I swear Marsh, your group of friends can be really retarded at times. I mean mine too, but not everyday or constantly at least," he said.

Stan stopped too and just shrugged with a small smile. Couldn't really disagree with that statement. He spotted a bench nearby, "Wanna sit down on the bench and just talk or whatever?" He asked.

Craig shrugged also, but walked over to the bench with Stan following. Time felt like it slowed down when Stan glanced at the handsome noriette. His black hair that almost reached his broad shoulders, his beautiful amber eyes, his slightly pale skin, and kissable lips.

Wait what?

Craig suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him, and he turned to Stan. He had this dreamy look on his face with red cheeks, making him look drunk if anything.

"Marsh you okay?' Craig asked waving a hand in the blushing noriette's face. "You're red dude."

Stan turned even redder, and smacked his cheeks willing the blush to go away. Craig looked at him funny, but said nothing else. Soon after, they reached the bench and sat on it. "Sometimes you're too cute, ya know that," Craig commented.

Stan felt like he could explode into a blushing mess after hearing that in both embarrassment and anger. Him? Cute? No way. Craig may be wait no  _is_  hot, but he will damned to be called cute by him.

"I-I'm not c-cute asshole," he stuttered. "If you wanna compliment me then call me hot or somethin', not cute or adorable or any other girly shit."

"Yeah whatever you say. I'll only call you that if you were my boyfriend or somethin'," Craig said nonchalantly.

Stan stared at him still blushing while the tall noriette took out a pack of cigarettes like he didn't just say something that embarrassing. He offered Stan one, but quickly pulled back putting the pack back into his pants pocket. "Shit sorry, forgot you got asthma."

Stan waved him off, momentarily forgetting the stoic teen's earlier statement. "It's okay, I'm actually surprised you remembered. Hell, Kyle sometimes forget that I have it."

"Yeah. I can't really forget since I was there when you had your first asthma attack back in middle school," Craig admitted while sitting back.

Stan's eyes widened. "Wait you saw me have my first attack?"

"I saw you in front of the school, and on the ground gasping for air. You passed out before I could get to you. Thought you were a goner man, scared the shit outta me," Craig admitted again with a shake of his head.

Stan frowned remembering as clear as day what happened. He had forgotten his inhaler one morning rushing to get to school because he had woken up late. He couldn't drive at the time, he had unluckily missed the bus, and his parents were already at work. Leaving him to run to school. Upon arriving at the school after three minutes of running, he dropped to his knees gasping for air only a few feet away from the school doors. He knew immediately that he was having an asthma attack, but when he reached into his pants pocket he didn't have his inhaler.

He started panicking, making himself light-headed. Before he let darkness overtake him, he heard someone's running footsteps coming towards him.

Craig's sigh snapped Stan back to reality. "Alright well I'm headin' back to the hotel," the taller noriette declared as he stood. "Gonna take a nap so I'll see ya around Marsh." He walked away without waiting for a response from Stan, and Stan sat there looking at his retreating figure.

Well that was rude.

They had a heart to heart moment just seconds ago or that is what it felt like to Stan at least, and he just decides to up and leave. _"Well he is a well-known asshole so I guess that was to be expected,"_ Stan thought as he shook his head with a small smile. He sat there for a few more minutes thinking back on what Craig had said some minutes ago. The thought of him being Craig's boyfriend made him want to giggle like a love sick schoolgirl, but he restrained himself from doing so or anything that will embarrass himself. 

People were in the park, and Stan was not going to embarrass himself by giggling like a maniac in public.

So instead he threw up...

***End of flashback***

Stan was brought back to the present by the sound of the lunch bell. Craig got up with his gang, and saw Stan staring at him. He flipped him off, and Stan smiled while returning it; failing to see Kyle behind him rolling his eyes.

The redhead pinched Stan's shoulder causing him to hiss in pain, and the noriette turned around glaring at Kyle while rubbing his shoulder. "The hell ya do that for?" He asked as he got up from the lunch table. "I heard the bell and I was gonna get up, you didn't have to pinch me."

"Oh so you actually heard the bell while you were eye raping Craig?" Kyle questioned. The four walked out of the cafeteria while Kenny snickered and Stan blushed. 

"I wasn't eye raping him, I was-"

"Checkin' him out," Kenny finished for him, raising his eyebrows up and down with a smirk.

Stan just rolled his eyes, but didn't deny what he said. "God, you guys are total fags. I'd rather be alone than hang out with you ball suckers," Cartman complained, his arms crossed.

"Oh really now? Says the person who sucked Butters' balls back in elementary," Kyle retorted back while crossing his arms also.

Cartman glared at the redhead. "You dumbass Jew, he was gonna suck my balls. I was never gonna suck his," he admitted unknowingly.

Stan and Kenny stop walking to give him a look. "So doesn't that make you a fag also?" Kyle asked smirking.

Cartman blushed then flipped him off. "S-screw you guys I'm goin home!" He walked away.

Kyle smiled triumphantly, and Kenny patted his back. "Dude awesome comeback, but I'm with fatass on leaving the school. You guys in?" Kenny asked them.

They shrugged. "I heard we have a sub in fourth block so I'm in," Kyle said.

"I'm in too since I don't have football practice later. So what'd you have in mind Ken?" Stan asked.

Kenny shrugged also placing his hands behind his head as they walked out the school's front doors. The administrators didn't really pay attention nor care if students left through the front anymore. "I don't know, I just wanted to get out of school."

Stan thought for a second. "How 'bout we just go to my house, and play some video games?" He suggested.

Kenny and Kyle nodded in agreement at the idea, and they walked to Stan's house. But it's only until they were a block away from school that they remembered that the noriette had a car now, and could've driven to his house.

They face palmed then headed back to the school's parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Lol everyone has their slow moments, had fun typing this. Plus I hope I got the part where Butter's was going to suck Cartman's balls right, I forgot what happened lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon, please fav and review)


	2. Craig's Type?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the second chapter. Please enjoy)

The next day at school, Craig was absent. Stan was sat in his first period Art class that he shared with Craig, wondering where the good looking noriette was. The tall teen never misses first period, it's pretty much the only class he attended willingly so he must either be sick or something had came up. Stan hoped it was the latter.

During first period, the art teacher, Ms. Adams allowed her students to free draw. Stan took this opportunity to draw Craig. When he thinks about it like that it makes him feel like he's obsessed with the noriette and believe him, he isn't. He thought of a good back-up reason as to why he wanted to draw him. It's just in case he didn't make him his boyfriend that he would use the drawing as a failed memory of doing so.

Stan wanted to punch himself for suddenly thinking like that.

The noriette sighed and started brainstorming on how he was going to draw Craig, not really caring if people saw what he was drawing or not. Almost everyone in the school knew that he liked Craig except Craig himself...or he did know and he's just waiting for Stan to man up and confess to him. Stan shook the thought away, and started to draw; like Craig would all of a sudden go out with him if he just simply asked.

Stan already knew he didn't have to worry about Craig not being gay, he confirmed that himself just two weeks ago at the park during Spring Break. The problem was whom Craig's type was. Or if he even had a type...He could like a guy who's probably just as dull as he was or someone who could tolerate his monotone attitude ooor someone who's just laid back.

Craig could like someone like Tweek. He tolerated Craig and had gotten dull ever since he started drinking coffee only made by Craig himself, but was still paranoid at times. Stan swears Craig puts some kind of drugs in the coffee whenever he made it, but kept the thought to himself.

Then again Kenny could be Craig's type...Stan almost broke his pencil at the thought.

Yes Kenny can be an airhead at times, Craig dubbing him dumbass, but he's actually pretty smart and tolerable (Somewhat). Kenny also tolerated Craig's attitude (To extent). How else did he make this far to high school...well with Kyle pitching in half of the time, but the rest Kenny did on his own.

Plus Kenny was really good looking and now that he's moved out of his parent's crack house and in to his own apartment, he's been living better, but was now having money trouble. He looks after his little sister Karen in place of his parents so he still relied on Stan and Kyle to provide food he could munch off of. Stan was pretty sure that if Kenny and Craig ever did go out, they would be dubbed the sexiest couple in school.

The second period bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. Stan sighed yet again, he looked down at his drawing, and he sweatdropped. Before we could get a description on what he had drawn, Ms. Adams told him to hurry and pack up his things or he would be late getting to his next class.

Stan placed the drawing into his binder and grabbed his other two notebooks. He headed out of the door to his second period class thinking about what the hell he just drew.

**Time Skip: Lunch**

_"THUMP"_

Stan plopped down at the lunch table with an audible thud, causing Kyle to nearly drop the book that he was reading in his hands and for Kenny to laugh. Stan groaned in both pain and depression while he sat up rubbing his forehead. Shortly after, Cartman sat at the table with a "humph," no tray in hand. Apparently almost everyone in the cafeteria had no lunch or others bought/packed theirs.

Kyle shook his head, and looked back at his book. "Wow, wonder what happened. Did the lunch ladies run out of food or did you guy's finally notice that their food is inedible?" He asked dully.

"No and yes, those old hag's made food that looked like somethin' po' boy here would eat. Shit looked disgusting," Cartman groaned.

Kenny glared at him, and flicked his arm earning an "It's true" from the teen. Kyle rolled his eyes, he placed a bookmark on the page he had stopped at, then closed his book. He looked to Stan who was staring off into space, and pinched him.

The noriette jumped at the sudden pain in his arm, he rubbed his poor arm and glared at Kyle. "Goddamn it Kyle quit pinching me, that shit hurts." 

"The hell's up with you?" Kyle asked, ignoring his whining. "Depressed cuz Craig isn't here?"

Stan just sighed, he turned his head toward the table Craig sat at, finding the spot where he sat empty. "Do you know Craig's type?" He suddenly asked Kyle as he looked back at him. Kyle's eyes go wide as Cartman and Kenny stared at him.

Talk about random.

"Why the hell are you asking me? I barely talk to the guy," Kyle responded, eyebrow raised.

Stan face palmed then turned to Kenny. "Well what about you Ken? Do you know?" He asked.

Kenny stared at him for a few more seconds before responding. "Stan dude, you need to ask him yourself or just ask him out already. You know you want to so Just. Do. It!" He did the Shia Labeouf impression causing Stan to roll his eyes, and for Kyle to shake his head with a small smile.

"Never do that shit again," Cartman told him.

Kenny playfully flipped Cartman off. "Whatever fatass, I did good and you know it so don't hate. Aaaanyways." He turned his attention back to Stan. "Seriously Stan just tell him already. The sooner, the better plus you actin' all love sick is OOC as hell dude, kinda creepy."

Stan flipped him off with a small smile. "Alright alright I will, but umm..." He paused.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

He blushed and instead took out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, then slid it in between the four of them. The three leaned over to the drawing, and stared at it with wide eyes. The drawing was in really good detail, how the fudge did Stan manage to draw something like this in such a short time?!

"Umm...is that me?" Kenny questioned first, his finger pointing at the drawing. Stan nodded, but didn't look at his art.

"You drew Tweek too?" Kyle asked. The noriette nodded before burying his head into his arms.

"He basically drew Craig and the two of you guys banging him while he watched like the pathetic fag he is," Cartman said, summing up the drawing.

Stan sat up at that comment. "No the hell I didn't you retarded fatass!" He shouted. His outburst caught everyone's attention in the cafeteria, and he blushed a deep red. He grabbed his drawing, and speed walked out of the cafeteria. Seconds later after Stan left, everyone resumed their conversations and such.

Kyle glared at Cartman, the fat teen ignored his glare and picked at his nose. He threatened to wipe it on Kenny, he quickly stood up and away from Cartman calling him a disgusting pig. "You fat piece of shit, that was uncalled for and you know it," Kyle said.

Cartman shrugged, he wiped his finger on the table. "Whatever Jew, it's called freedom of speech. I can say whatever the hell I want plus it was true anyway," he said nonchalantly.

"What I wanna know is how the hell did he draw somethin' like that in such a short period of time?" Kenny questioned, interrupting their daily argument. "Like, it looked like it could've taken at least two hours or somethin' to draw that good, plus a threesome with those two would be sooo hot." He ended dreamily.

The redhead rolled his eyes, Cartman called him a whore fag. "Dude please TMI and worry about that later, we need to find him," Kyle said as he stood, he grabbed his book from the table.

"You fags can go, I'm goin' to find me somethin' to eat," Cartman said. Kyle ignored him, and continued walking out of the cafeteria.

"Really, can't go one day without skipping your favorite meal time huh fatass?" Kenny teased. Cartman flipped him off, and stood up. "Oi shut it, and for the last time I'm big-boned. At least I can afford to buy me some food po' boy," he retorted back.

"I'm not poor anymore dumbass," the blonde retorted back as they walked out of the cafeteria. "Yeah I'm still having some money issues, but unlike you I have a job. All you do is beg your mom for money." Cartman glared at him, and flipped him off again. It's true, he mooches off of his mother, and he's freaking proud of it. The bell then rang, signaling lunch was over.

Kenny walked in the opposite direction of where Cartman was going, and called out for Kyle like he was a lost dog. Students began to fill the hallways, heading to their last period classes.

* * *

Stan was sat on the bench at Stark's Pond, clutching the drawing in his hand in irritation. What fatass said was totally uncalled for, and he hoped Kyle punched or pinched him for it. His pinches really hurt, probably more than his punches. Stan groaned and used his free hand to massage his forehead, willing the oncoming headache to go away. He's been at Stark's Pond for about ten minutes now, thinking back on what fatass said. He un-clutched the drawing in his hand, smoothed it out on his lap, then stared at it.

The drawing showed him in the background looking envious of Kenny and Tweek. Craig and the two blonde's were smiling at each other, looking to be enjoying each others company. Stan gritted his teeth, he was about to ball up the paper when a hand stopped him. The mysterious hand took the drawing from his hand, Stan turned to the person, but froze.

Craig was standing beside him looking at the drawing, wearing a black tank top with gray sweatpants and flip flops (Looking really sexy Stan might add); with some kind of emotion Stan couldn't place in his amber eyes. Craig stared at it for a couple of more seconds. "I take it Ms. Adams let you guy's free draw today?" He soon asked, he handed the drawing back to Stan. He took it and just nodded his head, too embarrassed to say anything.

Without saying another word, Craig turned to leave. Stan quickly got up, and grabbed his wrist. "So you're not gonna tell me what you think about it or where you've been half the day?" He asked or more like demanded.

The tall teen turned to the slightly shorter male with narrowed eyes. "To answer your first question, I really have nothing to say about it. If you think me, Tweek, and McCormick make a good couple then what the hell am I to say? And for the second question, I stayed home cuz I had a hangover like headache and no I didn't drink yesterday nor do I. I woke up with this shit. Happy?"

Stan released his wrist, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I-I didn't mean to be an asshole about it, it's just that I let what fatass said get to me is all," he admitted sheepishly. Craig walked over to the bench, and motioned for him to sit back down. "What did fatass say to you to piss you off?" The tall teen asked once Stan was seated.

"He said that I basically drew the three of you doing each other while I watched like the pathetic fag I was," Stan answered, he looked at his less wrinkly drawing. Craig suddenly choked on air, and coughed after he finished. Stan gave him a look then patted his back, but tried not to linger for too long on his well toned back. Once he's done coughing, he raised up a hand, signaling for Stan to stop and he did so. Craig took a deep breath. "Alright I'm not gonna lie, that was actually pretty funny. Not saying that what you drew looked like that or anything."

"So you're not offended then?" Stan asked while rolling his eyes.

He shook his head. "Nah I could care less what his dumb fatass says, but I do wanna know why you drew something like that." Does Stan really think him, Tweek, and Kenny make a good couple? He's not into threesomes but the idea was hot, he can't lie.

Stan blushed, he quickly turned away from him. _"Holy shit! What do I say? I just can't say that I was trying to figure out his type while I was drawing, that would be way too weird and embarrassing. C'mon Stan think of something, quick!"_ He thought desperately. Craig raised an eyebrow while looking at Stan's cute beet red face. He chuckled internally at the thought, but tapped his shoulder for his attention.

"Umm Stan, you okay?" Craig asked, failing to notice that he called the latter by his first name. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to...wait no you should cuz I really wanna know so I take that back."

Stan instantly snapped out of it, he turned to Craig, still red in the face. "Wait d-did you just call me by my first name?" He questioned.

Now it was Craig's turn to blush. He chuckled at the stoic teen's blushing face. "Sometimes you can be cute too," he mocked.

Craig flipped him off. "Tch, don't pull that crap on me. Just because I said it to you doesn't mean you can say to me, plus mine was the truth yours isn't."

The sapphire eyed teen rolled his eyes while crossing his arms, further wrinkling his drawing. "Yeah whatever, anyway I drew this shit drawing cuz I was picturing how good you would be with Tweek and Kenny," he lied. What, really? Wait no, Stan was obviously lying and there was no way he would draw something like that because Craig knows he liked him. He's not blind, he knows the love struck stares he received from the other; plus he never hid them. He's been bluntly obvious lately.

"You're lying," Craig stated with a deadpan look.

Stan sighed. "Alright fine, I drew it cuz I was trying to figure who your types were, and they were the first to come to mind. There happy now?" He ended with a huff.

Craig stared at him for a few seconds with the same deadpan look. "Good luck figuring it out, but I'll leave you with a hint to make it more interesting. I'm not into blonde's," he said. And with that, he got up from the bench and walked away while stuffing his hands into his pockets. Stan sat there looking at the spot Craig was just sitting at.

He blinked a few times. "Well shit." At least he didn't have to worry about Tweek and Kenny catching the tall noriette's eye. He balled up the drawing and got up throwing it away in the trashcan he walked past. He headed home thinking of the possibilities that Craig was turning this into a game somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Lol having fun typing this thus far and I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	3. Kenny's Plan Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the third chapter containing some non-serious Stenny. Please enjoy)

Once Stan reached his home, he took out his keys and was about to unlock the door, but noticed the door was already unlocked. He furrowed his eyebrows, hoping nothing important was stolen, and cautiously opened the door. Almost immediately, he spotted a figure in the living room, and he screamed. A manly one (Not). Sat on his couch was an irritated Kyle, his arms crossed and one leg perched over the other. Stan knew that posture, yep definitely irritated. He placed a hand over his racing heart, and took a deep breath. After doing so, he took off his shoes and walked into the living room, the redhead eerily quiet.

Stan nervously cleared his throat. "S-so Ky, somethin' the matter? Also how the hell did you get into my house?"

Kyle stared at him with narrowed eyes, he lost his posture. "Don't you "Ky" me, you should damn well know what the matter is since you're the cause of it. You freaking left school, and had me and Kenny search practically everywhere for you. And to make it even more of a hassle, you didn't answer my text! Also don't worry about it." He ended with a huff. The noriette blinked then took out his cellphone. Kyle went back to his irritation posture, and tapped his foot while Stan went through his cell.

After about ten seconds, a nervous chuckle escaped Stan's lips as scratched the back of his head. "W-wow umm, would ya look at that. Seems like my phone was on vibrate…oops," he said lamely. Kyle growled, he got up and marched over to the shaking noriette with a scary aura surrounding him. Stan knew he had fudged up so he braced himself for whatever pain his Super Best Friend had in store for him, he shut his eyes.

The redhead was now face to face with him, both the same height but Kyle being a little more intimidating at the moment. "Now Stanley before I hurt you," he threatened, his tone scary and calm. "I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain why the hell you still couldn't have answered your phone even if it was on vibrate. And I do not want to hear that you didn't feel it vibrating in your pocket."

"E-even if it's true?" Stan asked meekly, one eye opened.

Kyle raised a hand to indicate that he was going to pinch him, Stan gulped as he opened both of his eyes. "Staaan," Kyle said, droning out his name in a threatening manner.

"Okay okay, but it is true though. I was at Stark's Pond, and while there Craig suddenly showed up like ten minutes later. Looking sexy I might add, wearing a black tank top that showed off his well muscled arms and-"

"Dude stop. TMI, and I don't care," Kyle interrupted him with a deadpan look.

Stan chuckled in embarrassment. "Alright umm...oh and he saw me holding my drawing. He took it, and just stared at it not saying anything and was about to leave. I grabbed him, and asked him did he have anything to say about it and why he wasn't at school today. He said that if I think him, Tweek and Kenny make a good couple then what the hell is he to say, and the reason why he wasn't at school today was because he had a headache." Kyle stared at him for a few more seconds then pinched him.

Hard.

Stan let out a shrill "ow" making Kyle laugh. "Dude you are so lucky we're Super Best Friends," Stan threatened, he rubbed his arm with tears stinging his eyes.

Kyle waved him off. "Yeah whatever, you deserved it. You and I both know that you don't have the heart to hurt your SBF," he said with a puppy dog look. Stan almost gave in to the look. Key word: almost.

He stopped rubbing his arm, and flicked Kyle's forehead. "Yeaah no. In exchange for you always pinching me, I get to flick you."

Kyle said nothing as he rubbed his forehead, he turned around and walked back to the couch with Stan following suit. "I'm gonna text Kenny to tell him to stop searching for you now," Kyle said as he sat down.

"Wow he's still looking for me? Poor guy," Stan commented as he grabbed the remote before sitting down also. Kyle pulled out his phone from his front pocket, but before he could text the blonde, his phone vibrated signaling someone was calling him. He looked at the caller id, and saw that the person calling him was the blonde himself. He answered it and after doing so, he withdrew his cell away from his ear, wincing at the sudden loud voice.

"Dude I can't find him anywhere!" Kenny's panicked voice shouted on the other line. "I checked nearly everywhere even in the poor side of town, and I can't find him! KYLE WHAT DO WE DO?! WHERE THE HELL COULD HE BE?!"

Stan raised an amused eyebrow at the over-dramatic blonde whereas Kyle shook his head. He placed the phone back to his ear. "First, you need to calm down and stop overreacting dude," he instructed. "Secondly, tell me where you are right now."

"I'm at Tweek Bros. and how the hell can I calm down when Stan's freakin' missing? You're his best friend so why the hell are you so calm about it?" Stan listened in on their conversation with great interest, trying not to laugh. Kyle placed a finger to his lips, signaling him to keep quiet. "Because Kenny I know Stan plus this is South Park, this place isn't all that big. Anyway you said that you checked everywhere correct?"

"Yeah I did," Kenny answered.

"Are you suuuure?" Kyle could tell that Kenny raised an eyebrow, further making it harder to keep his laughter in. "Yeah I'm sure. The hell you gettin' at Kyle? Wait..." He paused. Kyle laughed along with Stan. Kenny hears the noriette in the background and he growled. "Oi! You asshole, you were with Stan this whole time. That ain't funny!"

"Yeah it is," the redhead answered in between laughs. Kenny hung up the phone, and they continued to laugh. "Dude that was hilarious," Stan said after their laughing fit. "I bet he's pissed."

Kyle released a sigh after he was done laughing, he turned his phone off. "Yeah that it was, but it would've been way funnier if we could've seen his face," he said as he placed his phone on the table. Stan nodded in agreement. "I'm hungry," he stated shortly after. "You hungry?" He asked Kyle. The redhead nodded then laid his head back on the couch while Stan went to the kitchen.

***BANG* BANG* *BANG***

The door was suddenly being banged on, Kyle laughed when he heard Stan's "manly" shriek. Kyle got up and headed to the door, knowing who it was. Once he opened it, he's met with a frustrated looking Kenny; his blonde hair and clothes disheveled and was panting. Kyle stared and simply said "Whoa," as he let him in. Kenny flipped him off upon entering, he took off his shoes. Soon after, Stan walked back into the living room with a bowl of chips in one hand, and balancing three cans of Coca-Cola on his other arm like a pro waiter; not minding the cold cans on his bare skin.

"So you got waiter skills now?" Kyle asked him while walking back to the couch.

"Hell yeah," Stan replied. He set the bowl down on the table then tossed a soda to Kyle. _**(A/n: He's not a diabetic in this fic, and probably won't be in any others)**_ "Watch it, don't throw it or it'll fizz," Kyle warned. Stan dismissed his warning, and was ready to throw a can to Kenny but halted. Stan stared at him and Kenny stared back, both saying nothing.

Just staring at each other.

After some seconds of them just standing there looking at each other, Kyle looked at both of them with a deadpan look. "You idiots quit having a staring contest, and sit down already." He opened his can of soda, forgetting that Stan threw it seconds ago, and the liquid squirted in his face. The two teens laughed while Kyle growled.

"Now who's the idiot?" Stan retorted back. Kyle got up, and flipped both of them the bird as he headed to the bathroom, grumbling how their stupidity was effecting him now. Once Kyle was out of sight, Kenny fixed his hair and clothes while Stan plopped down on the couch. He started back surfing through the t.v. "So you're not gonna fill me in on where the hell you've been?" Kenny asked as he sat down. "Had me search almost all over town for you."

"Well you didn't ask plus I thought you were waiting for Kyle to fill you in," Stan said, still searching for a channel. Kenny took the remote from his hand, he pressed the forward button three times before tossing the remote beside him. Not caring about what channel it was on now. "Aww dude really?" Stan groaned while looking at the random channel Kenny turned it to. "The Discovery channel?"

"Kyle'll watch it while you tell me where the hell you've been," Kenny deduced. 

He groaned again, he filled him in on what he had been up to ever since he left the cafeteria. Kyle walked back into the living room with a towel over his head a few minutes later. He sat next to Kenny and ended up sitting on the remote. He jumped at the sudden contact on his bottom, and grabbed the device. He glanced at the t.v seeing that it was on the Discovery channel and immediately changed it. After doing so, he set the towel around his neck, grabbed his opened can of soda and the bowl of chips then got his snack on while his two friends talked.

Stan finished a minute later, thanks to Kenny interrupting him at some points, and the blonde stared at him. He waved a hand in front of his face causing Kenny to blink. "You didn't ask him out though," Kenny said soon after.

Stan shrugged. "Yeah, but at least I know he's not into blonde's." He grabbed his soda, but noticed that Kyle was hogging the bowl of chips. Kenny stared at him with his mouth open in disbelief. Stan tried to get Kyle's attention by tapping his knee.

"Dude seriously? For real-real, and not for play-play?" Kenny asked. Stan looked at him for a second then nodded his head. He directed his attention back to Kyle who was still hogging the bowl, he tried to grab it from the redhead.

"Well shit who would've thought," Kenny said with a shrug. He looked to see both of his friends fighting for the bowl of chips, he used one hand to karate chop both their hands, and used his other hand to grab the bowl for himself. They glared at him while rubbing their hand, he munched on a chip, ignoring their glares. "Alright Stanny, I have a plan," he suddenly declared.

Stan raised an eyebrow and Kyle shook his head. "Whatever you do, don't go through with it," he advised the noriette. "Just like fatass, his plan's are shit."

Kenny threw a chip at him. "Bump you Kyle, no they aren't...half of the time. Any's Stanny wanna hear it?" He asked, Stan shrugged then grabbed a chip.

"Welp it was nice knowin' ya Stan. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Kenny threw another chip at him, but he caught it with his mouth then ate it. Stan and Kenny clapped. The blonde then set the bowl down on the table, and clasped his hands together before crossing a leg over the other. He kicked Stan in the process. "Oi! watch it," Stan told him, he moved his leg away from the blonde. Kenny ignored him, trying to look like he meant business. Stan and Kyle stared at him, and waited for him to say something.

They sat in silence for thirty more seconds, the redhead pinched him. "Ow!" Kenny shouted.

"Now you know how I feel," Stan commented.

Kenny glared at Kyle while rubbing his arm, he lost his "professional" posture, and kicked Stan again. "Watch it damn it," the noriette complained, he rubbed his leg.

"We ain't got all day just tell him your shit plan already," Kyle said, his arms crossed.

Kenny flipped him off. "Shursh Kyle, it won't be a shit plan cuz it'll actually work. That is if Stan goes through with it, and doesn't pussy out." The noriette nodded, Kenny smirked in triumph at Kyle, the redhead shook his head once again. Kenny turned to Stan with a devious glint in his hazel eyes, Stan instantly felt like he was going to regret his decision.

"Alright operation: Make Craig jealous will commence tomorrow at school during lunch. Stan, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

The next day at school would an interesting one to say the least.

Kyle and Kenny walked into the school, but Stan wasn't with them. The always hyper blonde was smiling in excitement, ready to put their plan into action later at lunch. He winked at the redhead before walking in the opposite direction, Craig and Clyde took notice at the interaction as they walked to the noriette's locker.

Clyde nudged the stoic teen's arm. "Think they're goin' out?" He asked with a sly smile.

"I could care less if they were," Craig replied dully as they proceeded to walk to his locker.

"Yeah cuz all you care about is Staaan," the brunette teased.

Craig flipped him the bird, still walking and Clyde laughed. Only Clyde knew that he had a crush on Stan, because the tall teen filled him in yesterday on what happened at Stark's Pond. They meet both Tweek and Token at his locker, the two they greeted him and Clyde.

Craig flipped them off as his way of greeting them, and Clyde greeted them back with a wave. Craig put in his combination while Token and Clyde talked to each other, Clyde doing most of the talking while Token just listened to whatever the brunette was talking about. He opened his locker, and grabbed the only materials in there; his binder and a mechanical pencil then closed it.

"I never understand how you can carry just a binder and a pencil throughout all your classes," Tweek said in bewilderment. He took a sip from his coffee canteen, Craig turned to him, and leaned against his locker. "Well the only class I actually participate in is art. I just carry these just to draw in my other classes or I just skip them all together," he said with a nonchalant shrug.

Tweek shook his head with a small smile, he should've known Craig was only into his first period class. Craig had been into drawing ever since he was little and wanted to become an artist after all. They stood by Craig's locker until the bell rang for them to get to their first period class a couple of minutes later. The four part ways, Craig walked down the hall to his first period class. Once in, he walked to the back where he sat, he took out a sheet of paper from his binder. He began to draw whatever that came to mind.

After the final bell rang, the class was already filled with students. Ms. Adams walked in shortly after then took attendance.

After she was done, she started filling the class in on what they were going to do today. Craig looked up from his incomplete drawing of a landscape, and noticed that Stan wasn't in the classroom. He furrowed his eyebrows but didn't ponder on the thought, he listened in on what Ms. Adams had planned for them today.

**Time Skip: Lunch (Our favorite...)**

Craig and Token walked into the cafeteria, but the tall noriette was looking irritated. "Will you get over it already? Today's Wednesday so you'll manage," Token said.

Craig flipped him off as they walked to the lunch table he and his gang normally sat at, not in the mood to eat lunch (Well it's not like he ate the shit they called food anyway). Tweek was already at the table, and he took notice in Craig's sour attitude; he looked toward Token for the reason. "He's pissed at me for dragging him to his second and third period class," Token answered Tweek's silent question as they sat down.

"Asshole, you've been doing this ever since last week. What the hell are you my goddamn mom?" Craig said while glaring at the teen.

"I'd rather not be and for one," Token said, holding up one finger. "We just got back from Spring Break not too long ago, and you need to be in all your classes even if you don't do shit in them. Well except your first period. And two," he held up a second finger. "You weren't here yesterday so you're making it up today."

"Whatever you're not makin' me go to fourth," Craig told him while placing his elbow on the table and putting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah you're lucky we don't have fourth period together," the dark skinned teen said while crossing his arms onto the table.

Clyde walked over to them with no tray in hand, he sat down with a groan while rubbing his stomach. He placed his head on the table. Craig took notice that everyone in the lunch line was walking away empty handed. "They ran outta shit or somethin'?" He asked in a bored tone.

Clyde just groaned in response so Tweek answered for him. "Yesterday they served "food" that look like it could kill someone by just touching it so I'm guessing they did today too." He put emphasis on the word food since it didn't look like actual food, nor do they ever serve actual food in general. Clyde groaned again.

"Surprise it doesn't smell," Craig wondered out loud. They hear Cartman curse at the lunch ladies while Kenny tried to drag him away, but barely got anywhere.

"They must wanna lose their job or somethin'. Why all of a sudden they wanna serve shit food?" Token inquired.

Tweek gasped. "Maybe they were hired by the government to kill us?! I freaking knew it, no wonder they kept serving us inedible food. The government is out to get us!" He exclaimed. Craig rolled his eyes as Token sighed. Clyde then banged his head on the table, stating that he was dying. Craig flicked the back of his head causing him hit his forehead on the table with a hard thud. He groaned for about ten seconds then sat up rubbing his forehead, he glared at Craig.

Clyde flipped him off, Craig returned it. The gang suddenly heard everyone gasp in the cafeteria, everyone was looking in the direction of the cafeteria entrance. They looked too, and their eyes widened. Token and Clyde's mouth hung wide open, Tweek suddenly twitched, and Craig just stared in disbelief. His irritation changed to pissed instantly as his eyes narrowed.

Sat at the the table near the cafeteria entrance was a wide eyed Kyle, a smirking Kenny, a disgusted looking Cartman, and a blushing Stan **.** Wait why the hell was Stan blushing? And when the hell did he get here? Craig wondered.

Stan and Kenny were cuddled together sharing McDonald's Craig assumed brought by Stan. Kenny placed a fry in between his lips, Stan brought his lips to the other end and they slowly munched on it until their lips met, and they briefly kissed. The girls squealed at this as Craig gritted his teeth.

Cartman got up from the table calling them over the top fags while Kyle blushed at the display. "That was the saltiest kiss I've ever had," Kenny said to Stan, his voice husky. "And I know what else tastes salty."

Stan practically shivered at his tone. "And what's that?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"The white sticky stuff that's inside you," Kenny whispered before biting his earlobe. Stan blushed a deep red, and Kenny kissed him on the lips making Kyle blush as red as his hair and for the girls to squeal louder.

Craig looked at the "couple" in fake indifference. Trying really hard not go over there, and punch the shit out of the blonde. He turned his gaze away from them, Clyde looked at him but was met with a glare, signaling him to keep his mouth shut. He's not going to make a big deal out of it, he had no reason to...

Suddenly the lunch bell rang. Everyone walked out of the cafeteria, the females talking about what just happened not too long ago. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny saw Craig's group leave the cafeteria. Stan wondered if what he saw effected him.

"That was unexpected but kinda hot," Kyle admitted. "I'm kinda mad you just couldn't have told me about the plan you guy's were gonna do, all I know it's that it's to make Craig jealous."

"And that's all you're gonna know cuz you called my plan shit," Kenny said as they walked out of the cafeteria.

Kyle lightly punched him on the arm, they looked at Stan who hadn't said a word after doing their act. Kyle was about to pinch him, but Stan moved away. "Not this time asshole," he said with a glare; the redhead tsk'd in fake irritation.

"Alright step one is outta the way. Ready for step two?" Kenny asked happily.

"God, that was embarrassing. But yeah, I'm ready I guess," Stan said before sighing.

"Another day to look forward to," Kyle said with a smile.

Kenny hooked his arms around both of their shoulders. "Hell yeah it is. If this doesn't get to him then I don't know what will."

"If this doesn't work," he began while looking at Stan. "I'm always available ya know." He moved his eyebrows up and down, Stan rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Pretty funny eh? eh? lol Well at least I hope it was, any's I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	4. Stripe the Adviser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fourth chapter focusing on Craig. Please enjoy)

Craig marched out of the school building pissed and in a desperate need of a smoke. After what he saw in the cafeteria minutes ago, the urge to kill the McCormick was strong. "Dude slow down," a voice said behind him. Craig knew that it was Clyde trying to keep up with him, but he didn't falter, he kept walking to wherever his feet was carrying him.

"Don't follow me Clyde," Craig called back without looking at the brunette. "I wanna be alone and I fucking need a smoke." Clyde stopped and just sighed, losing the tall teen when he rounded a corner.

Craig ended up at Stark's Pond, he immediately took out a cigarette from his back pocket, but froze when he felt his other pocket for his lighter.

He didn't bring it.

He gritted his teeth and crushed his cigarette before throwing it on the ground in frustration. The noriette combed his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath. _"Calm down Craig, calm the hell down. Don't let what you saw get to you, that dumbass McCormick probably did it for the attention. Fucking attention whore, and he chose Stan of all people to do it with,"_ Craig thought irritably.

He walked over to the bench and sat on it with a sigh. He gazed at the pond, letting the clear water cool his raging mind. Craig then thinks that what if what Stan and Kenny did was all just an act to piss him off. Craig was pretty sure Kenny knew that Stan had a crush on him, he 's made it bluntly obvious for the past week. Another sigh escaped his lips, he's not going to lie, that stunt they pulled did get to him. Craig wanted to do stuff like that with Stan! If either one could just confess to the other already then they would be boyfriends by now.

Craig had been crushing on Stan for a good while now, ever since he came to terms of himself being gay at the age of 14. The people who knew were his parents (His father made a huge deal about it. But one threat from his mother, a glare and a middle finger from the rest of the family made him give in and accept it). His little sister of course, who thought it was cute supported him and always teased him about it. Clyde, who's his best friend practically begged him to tell him stuff so he was the first to know.

And lastly Tweek and Token, but he won't tell them that he's crushing on Stan. Not yet at least. Craig wanted to see their expressions when he and Stan go out…if they ever do go out that is. After awhile, Craig stood up and stretches, popping his back with a loud "pop." He turned around and walked to his house, still craving for a smoke.

While walking, he thought of ways to kill the McCormick.

* * *

Craig reached his house in a matter of minutes, seeing only his mother's car in driveway (Reminding him that he needed a car himself), and walked up to the front door. He was about to open the door when someone beat him to it. The person bumped into him and they fell to the floor with a groan, Craig barely moved an inch from the impact.

"Asshole, were you standing there the whole time?" The voice asked in irritation. His littler sister Ruby stood up and flipped him.

"I just got here you little shit, and where the hell are you running off to anyway?" Craig asked while flipping her off in turn.

"To a friends house," she answered while rolling her grey eyes. "So do you mind gettin' outta the way?" Craig moved aside then Ruby dashed off.

Craig strolled in, and closed the door while taking off his shoes. He spotted his mother in the kitchen washing dishes, she turned around to greet her son by flipping him off. He returned it before walking upstairs. His room was colored a dark blue with posters of Red Racer, and some of his drawings from when he was little on his walls. He had a desktop computer, a t.v with a game console beside it, and his best friend (First to Clyde) a brown and white guinea pig named Stripe.

Upon entering, he heard Stripe squeak happily upon his return. Craig walked over to the cage that was right beside his bed on his nightstand, and smiled at the happy rodent. From his peripheral, he saw that Stripe's water and food bowl was empty. He grabbed them and went to refill them.

He returned some seconds with the water filled bowl and sliced celery sticks in the other, he set them back into the cage. The guinea pig didn't go to neither bowl and squeaked while lifting it's head up, indicating that Craig picked him up. He did so, and Stripe squeaked again. "I've missed you too Stripe. Fuck cigarettes you're all I need lil buddy," Craig said to his best friend.

Stripe squeaked again as Craig sat down his bed. "Yeah I know. I'm trying to quit but after what happened today, I really needed one. Luckily I didn't have my lighter on me," he said. He laid down then set Stripe on his stomach. The little rodent squeaked again and began to crawl around in a circle on his stomach, Craig released a laugh.

"Stripe that tickles." Stripe stopped then crawls off of his stomach, and onto the bed then over to the pillow Craig had his head on. Stripe squeaked again.

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I heard you the first time. At lunch, dumbass McCormick and Marsh-" The rodent squeaked, cutting him off. Craig lightly blushed once it was done. "Yeah Stan Marsh, the one I like but anyway him and dumbass were doing some pocky like shit with a french fry. I swear McCormick did that to both piss me off and get attention," he said, glaring at the ceiling. Stripe began to squeak at a rapid paste, but it was nothing Craig couldn't understand. After ten seconds of rapid squeaking, Craig looked at his friend then blinked.

He then turned his head back to the ceiling. "Holy shit Stripe that's true...and it lasts until next Friday. Who knew you could give advice like that. Alright I'll do it tomorrow." Stripe squeaked three times. Craig sat up and picked up his best friend while raising an eyebrow. "Wait till Friday? Why?" He asked.

The brown and white animal squeaked three times again, Craig felt like face palming. "Ahh that makes sense. Alright I'll wait till then, but...what if-"

Stripe interrupted him with a squeak, Craig smiled. "Yeah you're right. No use thinking negative like that, I'm pretty sure he'll agree to go to it with me," the tall noriette said, slightly determined. He then sets Stripe back on the bed and glanced around for his remote, always randomly putting it somewhere.

After a minutes search, he got up from the floor after looking under his bed and scratched his head. "Just where the hell did I put it?" He mumbled. Stripe squeaked to get his attention, the little animal was next to Craig's t.v nudging the remote with it's nose.

Craig grabbed both the remote, and Stripe who squeaked twice. He shrugged. "I have no idea how it got up under there, and since when did you become a ninja?"

Stripe twitched it's nose, and he chuckled. He sat back down on the bed with Stripe in his lap, he turned on the t.v. Immediately, Craig groaned at the boring channel it was on. "As always, there's shit to watch on t.v," he deadpanned.

Stripe squeaked. "Yeah I know I didn't change the channel yet," the tall teen said. "But c'mon since when is there anything good on weekdays?" Without even bothering to change the channel, he set Stripe on his bed, and got up to turn on his game console **(Whatever console you want it to be)** then grabbed his controller.

"Time to wreak some scrubs. You'll cheer me on right Stripe?" Craig asked the small animal. Stripe squeaked happily in reply, Craig gave him a thumbs up. He walked back to his bed and got ready to wreak people online in **(Whatever game you want it to be)**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Now we see why Stripe is Craig's number one best friend lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon)


	5. Kenny's Plan Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the fifth chapter back with some more non-serious Stenny. Please enjoy)

It's after school. Students and teachers were walking out of the school building and either heading home or to their after school activities or meetings. Stan and Kenny parted ways from Kyle, who had to go to a basketball meeting. The redhead grumbled while heading there.

The duo walk to Stan's car, not forgetting this time. "Alright time to discuss part two of our operation," Kenny announced. They got in, Stan started his car then fastened his seatbelt. "Can't it wait till later?" Stan asked. He pulled out of the school's parking lot, Kenny shook his head, not bothering to put on his seatbelt.

"Nope can't wait that long. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you've heard about the amusement park lasting until next Friday right?" Kenny asked with a smile.

The noriette shook his head. "No I completely forgot, so what about it? And put your seatbelt on."

Kenny lost his smile then flicked his arm. "I should hurt you for asking that dumbass question, and no I don't wanna. Anyway obviously we're gonna go, but as a couple. I'm pretty sure Craig knows about it, and I'm sure he's gonna ask you to go to it with him."

Stan raised an eyebrow then stopped at a red light. "Okay, and you know that how?" He asked the blonde while looking at him. Kenny face palmed, shortly after Stan turned his attention back to the road before the light turned green.

"Yeaaah totally should've waited until later. It's like your brain refuses to function properly when you're driving," Kenny said, pinching the bridge of his nose. A habit he picked up from the noriette beside him.

Stan narrowed his eyes, but kept his eyes on the road. "Well excuuuse me for caring about our safety."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Dude you live like three minutes away from school. See, your house is right there plus I'm immortal so I'll come back in like a day or two," he said with a wave of his hand. Upon saying that, Stan's house came into view.

Stan pulled up into the driveway then flipped him off. "Well I'm not so I won't be coming back, and you're the one who said that you couldn't wait that long to tell me. Also since when did you become such a smartass?" He unlocked the doors then shut off his car.

"I don't know about my ass, but I've always been smart," Kenny replied while exiting the car. "Just never felt like showing it. Kyle's the nerd not me." Stan got out while rolling his eyes and locked the doors. They walk to the front door, after a few seconds Stan unlocked it. They sauntered in, and took off their shoes then Kenny ran to the couch, and jumped on it while grabbing the remote. Stan walked to the kitchen to retrieve some drinks and snacks.

After some seconds, he walked out of the kitchen with two bottles of water and two packs of Mott's fruit snacks. He tossed a pack of fruit snacks to Kenny, hitting him on the head. Stan laughed, Kenny glared at him. He took the pack off of his head then directed his glare at it. "Fruit snacks…really dude? How old are we again? And you could at least got some Welch's." Stan ignored him as he gave him the bottle of water, Kenny groaned. "And a bottle of water? Seriously Stan, what the hell? Give me some chips and soda dammit!"

"Dude quit bitching. You need to eat healthy once in a while. Now finish talkin' about the plan," Stan told him while opening his pack.

Kenny smacked his leg with his pack. "Healthy eating asshole. Alright…wait what was I saying again?"

Stan face palmed. "It's your fault for givin' me healthy snacks," Kenny accused. "The shit threw me off."

"Yeah whatever," Stan said while rolling his eyes. "You left off saying that Craig is gonna ask me to go to the amusement park with him, but when are we going though? Friday or Saturday?"

"We're going Saturday. I'm pretty sure Craig will ask you to go with him on that day," Kenny answered.

Stan stared at him with a fruit snack in between his lips, and Kenny stared back. They stared at each other for ten more seconds until Stan spat the fruit snack at Kenny's nose. The blonde growled, and opened his pack then threw a fruit snack at him. "You sure are pretty sure about things lately. Why is that?" Stan asked, curious.

Kenny smiled. "Of course I'm pretty sure about stuff lately," he told him with a wink. "And you don't need to know why. I'll never reveal my secret, but anyway this is the plan. We wait till Craig asks you out, and when he does you decline then-"

"Wait wait wait," Stan interrupted. "I know this "operation" is to make Craig jealous an' all but if he asks me out, shouldn't I accept?"

Kenny tapped his chin for a moment. "Yeaaah, buuut you're not going to cuz otherwise this operation will be short, and that's no fun."

Stan gave him a look as he opened his water bottle. "C'mon Stanny think about it," he told him while tapping his head. "We do one thing from the operation, then suddenly Craig asks you out, and you agree then the operation is done. See how short and boring that is?"

Stan just shrugged before taking a sip of his water. "Whatever you say dude, whatever you say," he said dully. He took another sip, and Kenny leaned back with a smirk.

"Damn right it's whatever I say. So yeah about these shitty snacks," Kenny complained while looking at the pack in disgust.

Stan groaned as he had to listen to Kenny bitch about how he should never receive healthy shit.

**Time skip: Friday (After School)**

"Alright here he comes. Act natural and stick to the plan."

"Dude nothing is natural about this plan."

School let out five minutes ago, but Stan and Kenny stayed inside the building because the blonde insisted they go over their plan. Kyle wanted to know also, but Kenny shoo'd him away telling him that he would text him later. The two were standing in the hallway in front of the school's double doors when Kenny spotted Craig in his peripheral vision walking towards them.

Once he's within hearing range, they began their plan.

"So there happens to be an amusement park goin' on till next Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me Stanny?" Kenny asked his "boyfriend." Craig stopped, he stared at them with narrowed eyes.

"Sure I would love to, but of course you're paying for everything since apparently you had enough money to buy the tickets," Stan answered.

Kenny glared at him half-hardheartedly, but kissed his cheek. "Anything for you Stanny, and you owe me when we leave from there," he said huskily. Stan smiled with a blush. They held each others hand and started walking towards the double doors when a voice halted them.

"Oi Marsh, hold on a sec."

They stopped to turn around, seeing Craig glaring at Kenny, hazel meeting amber. He walked over to them, Kenny narrowed his eyes at the tall teen. "C'mon dude, you're holding up me and Stanny's date," he said irritably.

Craig stopped in front of them, still glaring at the blonde. "I don't give a shit, anyway Marsh you mind comin' with me for a bit? I need to ask you something," he said, his attention directed at Stan.

Stan looked to Kenny who shrugged. "Can't you tell me right here?"

Craig slightly blushed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "No, I don't want dumbass here to listen," he said, glaring back at Kenny again.

"Fine asshole, your lose. Let's go Stanny." They turn to leave, but Craig grabbed Stan's other hand to stop them.

"Please Stan just hear me out." Stan blushed, having been called by his first name again by the tall teen.

Kenny sighed, he released Stan's hand. "Fine go ahead, but be quick about it," he said while crossing his arms. Craig flipped him off as thanks.

Stan and Craig leave the building, Craig dragged Stan outside to the track field. "Why all the way over here?" Stan asked once they were there. "We could've talked in front of the school or by the parking lot."

Craig stopped then looked behind them, seeing nobody nor blonde hair in hearing range, the track team paying them no mind. "Cuz I don't want McCormick to hear us," he said as he turned his attention to Stan. Stan nodded then looked down at their connected hands, and Craig did as well. Then they both blushed.

Craig cleared his throat. "Yeah umm, I was wondering if ya know, if you wanted to-" He paused then sighed in frustration.

Wow talk about embarrassing.

Stan raised an eyebrow and was going to ask what was wrong when, "Ah fuck it! Stan you wanna go to the amusement park with me?"

He blinked at the sudden outburst. "Sure," he answered with a smile.

Craig blushed in embarrassment. "But aren't you and McCormick going together?"

"Nah, we umm sorta made that up," he admitted while scratching his cheek. Craig tsk'd. "Freakin' thought so. I knew that what you guy's did on Wednesday was a fluke."

"You're not mad are you?"

"Of course I am. I wanna do shit like that with you."

"W-with m-me?" Stan stuttered as he blushed a deep red. Craig smiled, Stan's eyes widened in shock, his mind began to think of all kinds of words to describe how sexy Craig looked right now.

"Hell yeah I do. So how about we go tomorrow at 11 in the morning?"

"Go where tomorrow?" Stan asked, still staring and blushing at Craig. His mind preoccupied on the stoic teen's rare smile. Craig rolled his eyes then flicked Stan's forehead. "To the amusement park idiot."

Stan winced and rubbed his forehead. "Ow, you didn't have to call me an idiot and yeah tomorrow's cool."

Craig nodded. "Sooo you wanna hang out or somethin now'?"

"Sure," Stan answered with a shrug. The two leave the field hand in hand, failing to see Kenny behind a dumpster. The blonde walked out from behind it with a sigh.

"Goddamn it Stan, I told you not to accept. Alright time for plan...B? Or C? We did part one of the plan, and this one failed...sorta soo yeah that makes this plan C. Alright time for plan C," he said to no one. He walked away from the area as he took out his cellphone to call Kyle. The redhead answered on the second ring.

"Kyle change of plans instead me, you and fatass are gonna look after Stan and Tucker's date. They're going to the amusement park tomorrow at 11 a.m."

"Uggggh why?" Kyle groaned on the other line. "Can't it just be me and you?"

He stopped walking, now in front of the school. "Nope, we're gonna need someone to get in close on them, and fatass is right for the job."

"Ugh fine," Kyle groaned again. "You know you're gonna owe him right?"

"Yep. Oh, and Ky?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"You mind pickin' me up? Stan left with Tucker."

"Ugggghh," then the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Lol time for some amusement park fun or will it be? Also sorry if this was short, the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon as always)


	6. Operation: Stalk Stan and Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Ms. Rain here with the sixth chapter and the last sadly. Sorry for the mini-long hiatus, started college yesterday -_- Please enjoy)

"Alright do you guy's need me to go over it again?"

"Noooo."

Kenny went over the plan five times already!

Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman were over at Kyle's house, the time 10:36 a.m. His house was somewhat closer to the amusement park. Kenny didn't get a wink of sleep last night, having brain farts every time he thought of how he, Kyle, and Cartman were going to stal-I mean watch over Stan's date. He didn't come up with a decent plan until three in the morning.

Kenny decided to stay up so he took a shower (Almost falling asleep in said shower), and got ready to go get Cartman; making sure he had his ticket on him before he left. When he arrived at the fat teen's house, Cartman was not happy. I mean who would be? Someone waking you up at three in the morning? It had better be important.

"The hell you doin' wakin' me up at three in morning?" Cartman asked while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Kenny told him while crossing his arms. "We're goin' over to Kyle's."

Cartman stared at him. "Right now? You're not serious are you?"

"Oh noooo I'm just out here on a stroll at freaking three in the morning, enjoying the nice cool air and thought I'd stop by an' see my buddy Cartman," he answered sarcastically. Cartman gave him a deadpan look then slammed the door in his face.

Kenny banged on the door. "Fatass c'mon or I wont get you your three bags of Cheesy Poofs." Cartman opened the door at that only to get hit in the face by Kenny's fist.

There was Silence.

"Make that five."

After Cartman got ready (Kenny making sure he had his ticket on him) then walked to Kyle's house. Cartman refused to let Kenny into his car saying his po' germs would infect it to which Kenny retorted back saying walking to Kyle's would help him lose a few pounds. Cartman punched him in the arm for that comment.

After a five minute walk, they reached the redhead's house. Cartman sweating and Kenny laughing at him while he rang the doorbell. Kyle's mother, Sheila answered the door, looking irritated to be woken up so early. Her scowl deepened when she saw Kyle's "friends." Stan ias good in her book, but Kenny and Cartman were another thing.

Especially Cartman.

"What do you troublemakers want?" She demanded, her voice scratchy. Kenny and Cartman tried not to cringe at her tone.

"Good morning Mrs. Broflovski," Kenny greeted with a smile on his face. "I know it's awfully early for us to be over here, but we're here to discuss an upcoming project that's due next week." Sheila gave him a doubtful look, and looked to Cartman who nodded in agreement.

She reluctantly let them in. "Try not to be too loud okay boys?" She questioned while giving them a stern look. Kenny saluted, and Cartman nodded again. She walked upstairs to the room she shared with her husband telling Kyle to wake up, and that his "friends" were here.

The two sighed in relief, glad that Sheila didn't screech at them like she used to while they trudged up to Kyle's room. Kyle opened the door, his red hair looking like the Jew fro he had back in elementary. Kenny covered his mouth, concealing his snickering.

"Even when you sleep you look like shit," Cartman commented, amused. "And glad to see your Jew fro again. Thought it was gone forever." He patted Kyle's hair.

Kyle smacked his hand away while giving him a sleepy glare. "Yeah your fatass would know since you're like my personal stalker," he retorted back. He touched his wild hair, and groaned.

Kenny plopped down on Kyle's messy bed, Cartman flipped Kyle off. Kenny inhaled the redhead's scent. "Ahhh smells just like Kyle. Jewish," he said in a dreamy voice.

"You're a truthful fag," Cartman teased. Kyle pinched Kenny's leg, he yelped then laughed. Kyle sat in his desktop computer chair while Cartman sat on the floor beside Kyle's bed.

"The hell are you guy's doing up so early?" Kyle asked sleepily while rubbing one of his eyes.

"We, Sir Kyle," Kenny said while sitting up with his head bowed. "Are here to present to you the plan we will be doing today."

"And this couldn't have waited till later why exactly?" Kyle asked with a deadpan look.

"That's exactly what I wanna know," Cartman agreed, his arms crossed.

"I spent hours last night trying to come with something," Kenny said with a shrug. "And didn't come up with anything until three." They stared at him. "Plus I couldn't wait to tell it later, I would've forgotten," he also added. There was a brief silence.

"I oughtta make you buy me two liters of soda too for that shitty excuse."

"So you're saying you spent all night trying to come up with a plan that could've taken you no more than an half hour to come up with, wake both me and fatass up past three in the morning just because you would've forgotten to tell this plan of yours later?" Kyle clarified, still giving him a deadpan look.

Kenny stared at him briefly before smiling. "Yep that's pretty much it."

"GODDAMN IT KENNY!"

"GODDAMN IT KINNY!"

* * *

"I'll go over the plan again if you guy's want me to, I don't mind."

"We do!" Kyle and Cartman chorused.

"Dude how the hell are you not tired? I mean you spent hours talking, changing, and adding shit to your plan ever since freaking three!" Kyle said in disbelief. He was now clad in his day clothes, and his Jew fro was tamed into a ponytail.

"Yeah Kinny, for six in a half freakin' hours! Stan may be stupid but Craig isn't, he'll know somethin's up in a second."

Kyle glared at Cartman. "Stan is not stupid fatass, he has his slow moments."

"Way to defend your ex, that is so loyal of you Kahl."

Kyle growled, ready to launch at the fat teen. "Why you-"

"Guy's chiiiill, okay?" Kenny interjected. "And to answer your question Ky, I'm just pumped for later. I get the feeling that this gonna be fun."

Kyle took a deep breath to calm his anger while Cartman rolled his eyes. "Yeah stalking the hippy and the asshole is gonna be soooo fun. I can't freakin' wait," he said  sarcastically. Kenny flipped him off then glanced at Kyle's alarm clock, the time now 10:40 a.m. He groaned, he's ready to go, time needs to go faster.

"Bubbe and Ike breakfast is ready!"

Kenny and Cartman bolted from Kyle's room. The redhead shook his head, and told his mother that he's coming. Kyle walked downstairs, and saw the two teens sat at the table staring at their breakfast with a deadpan look. Kyle looked on the table and groaned, the breakfast consisted of only a sesame seed bagel and eggs...?

"What happened to having a normal breakfast? Ya know with sausages, eggs and all that good stuff? Hell where's the fish?" Kyle asked his mother.

"Yeah wait...ewww," Kenny and Cartman chorused. Kyle took a seat next to Kenny. Ike ambled into the dining room later, still in his pajamas while rubbing an eye. He glanced at their breakfast and made a face of disgust.

Sheila turned around from the sink, she glared at her eldest son for his rude tone. "Kyle don't you dare use that tone with me. Now the reason why we're not having our usual breakfast is because I need to go grocery shopping, and these were what was left."

She grabbed a bagel. "You boy's enjoy your meal, and good luck on your project." Sheila headed to the front but turned around to glare at her bubbe's 'friends.' "You two better not make my bubbe fail." She grabbed her purse then headed out of the door.

The teens turned around, and looked at their breakfast. "I bet your bitch of a mom's gonna buy herself some McDonald's," Cartman commented. Kenny groaned at the mention of McDonald's, and glared at his breakfast.

"You dumbass, you know we don't anything not Kosher and don't call my mom a bitch," Kyle said, glaring at the fat teen.

"Doubt that'll stop her," Cartman mumbled while looking at his bagel as if it were a rare species. Kyle just sighed, he took a bite out of his eggs. Ike opened their refrigerator for a carton of orange juice, and drank from the carton.

"Ike don't drink from that, you nasty ass," Kyle scolded. Ike burped in reply, and closed the carton then placed it back in the fridge.

Kyle shook his head. "Quit freaking babying me, I'm not a baby anymore," his little brother said, annoyed.

"I will when you stop acting like you are," Kyle retorted back with equal annoyance.

Ike flipped him off, and Kyle returned it. The little Canadian walked upstairs grumbling how Kyle was mom's hellspawn back to his room. Their "brotherly love" made Kenny and Cartman laugh, Kyle glared at them.

"That shit isn't funny, he can really annoying and a pain sometimes. Doesn't even act like he's ten half the time," the redhead said in irritation.

Cartman pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "You can't get mad just cuz he has more balls than you Kahl. It's nothing to be ashamed of since you're a Jew." He snickered, and Kyle kicked his shin under the table making it rattle.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. Cartman glared at the redhead who was now standing up to put his plate in the sink. Kenny held up his bagel, and nervously put it to his mouth then took a bite out of it. He made a face, and dropped the bagel back on the plate.

"Alright I'm pretty sure it's 11 now so we should get going," Kyle declared.

Cartman and Kenny got up. "Can I have somethin' to drink?" Kenny asked. Kyle nodded, and headed up to his room. Kenny hurried over to the fridge, he immediately grabbed the orange juice. He opened it, and took a drink from it, Cartman stared at him in disgust. Kenny loudly burped once he's done. He sighed in relief then closed the carton and placed it back in the fridge.

You're freakin' nasty. Ike drank from that so you indirectly kissed a 10 year old boy," Cartman grimaced.

Kenny wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was thirsty, that dry ass bagel made my throat dry."

Kyle returned some seconds later stuffing his phone into his back pocket. "Thanks to you guy's tellin' my mom we were gonna be working on a project, I called and told her that we're working on it at the library. I can't believe she fell for something like that, we obviously don't have the same classes," he said with a shake of his head.

Kenny shrugged then the three headed to the door, and put on their shoes. Kyle opened the door, and they walked out into the warm heat. "Alright time for operation: Stal-I mean protect Stan's date will commence now!" Kenny exclaimed happily. "Wait everyone got their tickets right?" He then asked while looking at the two.

Kyle and Cartman nodded. "How the hell are we getting there though?" Kyle asked dully.

Silence.

"Goddamn it!"

Gerald walked into the kitchen afterwards, he looked at their breakfast. He frowned while taking a bagel.

**_Stan (Before 11:00 a.m)_ **

"Stanley breakfast is ready!"

"Alright coming!" Stan called back to his mother. He glanced at his alarm clock for the time, it being 10:15 a.m. _"Only forty-five minute to go,"_ Stan thought excitedly. Even though Craig asked him out to the amusement park, the tall teen had no way of picking Stan up so he had pick him up instead. Stan smiled at the memory of Craig's embarrassed face.

Stan walked over to his full body mirror to look at his appearance. It's nothing fancy, he's wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans ripped on both legs showing his knee caps, a blue wristband on his left wrist and a black wristband on his right wrist, and a diamond studded earring in his right ear. Done inspecting himself, he walked to his dresser for his silver chain necklace and slipped it on around his neck.

"Stanley!" "His mother called again.

Stan walked downstairs to the kitchen, deeming himself ready for his date with the good looking noriette. He reached the dining table with his mother, father, and sister present. "Going on a date today?" Sharon asked, taking notice in her son's nice appearance.

Stan took his seat beside Shelly while lightly blushing. "Yeah we're going to the amusement park," he answered.

"You're such a sap," Shelly teased.

"Alright Stan," Randy said, giving him a stern look. "For your date to be a great success the first thing you gotta do is-"

"Randy please," Sharon interrupted her husband while giving Stan a plate full of bacon, toast, and eggs. "Stan doesn't need you giving him "advice" on how to go about his date. He's got this." She winked at him.

"Thanks mom. I wasn't gonna go through with it anyway," Stan said as he took the plate.

"Yeah whatever, anyway who's the lucky girl? Is it that Wendy chick? I remember back in elementary and middle school, you would always come home talking about Wendy this and Wendy that. It was annoyingly cute," Randy reminisced with a smile.

Sharon giggled whereas Shelly made a gagging sound. "No it's someone else...It's a guy," Stan admitted with a blush of embarrassment.

Silence.

Randy cleared his throat. "O-oh okay then umm who's t-the lucky guy? I bet it's Kyle," he said, like he knew it all along.

Stan rolled his eyes, he applied some grape jelly on his toast. "No it's not Kyle. He's not even gay...well at least I don't think he is. Anyway it's Craig."

"Craig Tucker? The boy who always flips people off?" Sharon asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Looks plain and boring, but looks sexy as hell?" Shelly added.

"The hella tall kid who looks like he could be a basketball player?" Randy asked also.

"That Craig?" They all asked together.

Stan gave them a deadpan look then took a bite out of his toast. "Yes that Craig. We're going to the amusement park later, he asked me out."

Sharon aww'd. "That's soo sweet. I hope you two have fun." He blushed, and the four ate in silence.

Four minutes later, Sharon got up to take her empty plate to the sink. "So Stan, what time are you guys leaving?" Randy asked. Shelly got up also with a piece a toast hanging from her mouth to take her plate to the sink.

Stan took out his phone to look at the time. "In a bout fifteen minutes," he answered. Wow time went by fast. Randy nodded then took his plate to the sink also. He walked up to Sharon, still by the sink. "We're gonna stal-I mean look after Stan's date. Make sure that Tucker kid doesn't screw him over," he whispered.

"No we're not," she whispered back, rolling her eyes. "Stan can take care of himself so we don-"

"I'll stop drinking for a month."

Stan's phone began to vibrate as soon as he's done eating. He burped before he took out his phone to look at the text.

 **From Craig (Saturday: 10:49 a.m)-** " _Let's leave now. My parents and little sister are getting on my damn nerves."_

Stan stifled a laugh.

**To Craig (Saturday: 10:50 a.m)-** _"Alright, I'm on my way."_

He pressed send then placed his phone back into his pocket. He grabbed his plate, and took it to the sink. Once he spotted his parents he raised an eyebrow. They gave him a meek wave, Stan left out of the kitchen then headed up to his room for his ticket. After grabbing it, he stuffed it into his wallet and officially deemed himself ready then walked back downstairs.

"Alright, I'm leaving," he told his parents before heading out of the door to his car.

* * *

Stan pulled up at Craig's some minutes later, he honked his horn signaling that he had arrived. Not a second later did the noriette come out, his little sister right behind him, teasing him from what Stan could figure out from his car.

He took in Craig's appearance while he struggled getting Ruby back into the house. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt with a black sleeveless denim jacket over it along with some blue jeans, and dark blue converse.

On his left wrist are three wristbands. One blue, one black, and the other white. Stan was distracted by what Craig was wearing that he failed to see the tall noriette enter his car with a huff. He blinked once he heard his car door slam closed, he looked at the slightly irritated noriette.

"My parents were the same, but Shelly could've cared less though," Stan said while backing out of the driveway.

"Tch, let's just go so I can forget that ever happened. God, they can be so annoying," Craig complained, he fastened his seatbelt. Stan nodded in agreement, he couldn't agree more. They drove off to the amusement park, talking about what all they were going to do there.

_**Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman (11:25 a.m)** _

"Thanks to fatass we missed 'em. They could be anywhere by now."

"Oi! Don't blame me cuz I care about my car. Jew should've told his bitch of a mom we were goin' to the amusement park today so he could've drove us here. It's bad enough that I have to clean it later cuz of your po' germs and his Jew germs."

"Don't call my mom a bitch you retarded piece of lard! Your car needed cleaning waaaay before we got in it, it looked worse than Kenny's house. No offense."

"Eh, none taken. I don't live there anymore."

"Screw you Jew!"

"Excuse me are you guys gonna go in or not? I already confirmed your tickets so go in, you're holding up the line!"

Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman looked behind them at the really long line of angry people telling them to get the hell out of the way. Kenny and Kyle sweatdropped as they entered the park with Cartman flipping everybody in the line off.

"God that was embarrassing. It's all thanks to fatass. Again!" Kyle accused.

Kenny rolled his eyes as they began to argue. He glanced around at the different rides, games, stalls, and other sorts of entertainment, later spotting a certain tall noriette with a inch shorter noriette.

Kenny smirked, pinched both Kyle and Cartman's arm for their attention.

"Ow!"

"Ow Asshole!" They glared at the smirking blonde while rubbing their arms. "I found them," Kenny told them, he jabbed a thumb behind him. "They're headed to the haunted house. Let's hurry up and follow 'em."

He walked away heading to said house with Kyle and Cartman following behind him.

_**Sharon, Shelly, and Randy (11:35 a.m)** _

After Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman entered the park, the line continued to move but ever so slowly.

"God, those little turds wasted more of my life. Once again, why the hell did I have to come along and in these retarded clothes? We'll stand out more than we need to," Shelly groaned. Randy insisted that they wore costumes to conceal their identity.

Sharon was wearing a long black wig, a knee length black dress with Gothic knee high boots. On her face was thick black eyeliner, black lip stick, and a mole drawn on her left cheek. She was also wearing a necklace with her own pair of earrings.

Shelly as wearing a shoulder length black wig, an over-sized black shirt with high waisted corset pants, and a pair of black flats. Around her neck was a studded choker, one diamond studded earring was in her left ear. On her face was black eyeliner and a fake nose ring.

Randy had his hair in a mohawk, wearing a black vest with black jeans along with a black leather pyramid belt. His shoes were his black work shoes, he was also wearing fingerless gloves on both of his hands, and black eyeliner.

"Yeah I agree with Shelly, these clothes will definitely make us stand out. Also where the hell did you find, and when did you buy these?" Sharon questioned while messing with her wig.

Randy waveed them off. "We wont stand out...much, plus a good friend of mine hooked me up with these a looooong time ago. Knew these babies would come in handy," he said with a wink.

Sharon and Shelly groan, they continued to wait in line until their turn.

_**Stan and Craig (11:48 a.m)** _

A ghost jumped out at Stan, but he stared at it with a bored expression. He fake a yawn as Craig sighed. So far the haunted house had been a total bore. Cheesy jumpscares here and there, a ghost popping out at randoms times trying to scare them, and weird noises making it all the more less scary.

This place was basically for children no older then 10.

A mummy suddenly fell in front of them from out of it's coffin, the two didn't even flinch. The mummy just laid there, not moving and Craig walked over to it. The mummy then got up, and tried to grab his ankle. Craig narrowed his eyes before kicking the mummy in the face.

"Let's get the hell outta here, and go somewhere else," Stan suggested while jabbing his thumb towards the exit.

Craig nodded in agreement, he kicked the mummy once more as they walked out of the lame not so haunted house; ignoring all of the other scares plus a shrill scream.

_**Kenny's Group (Same time)** _

"HOLY FUCK A SPIDER! KYLE GET IT AWAY OR BETTER YET FATASS, EAT IT! JUST GET IT THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Cartman rolled his eyes. "God you're such a pussy." Kyle laughed hysterically at the scared blonde.

They entered the haunted house just a few minutes after Stan and Craig, and just like the couple they were bored of the scares until a spider fell in front of them. Kenny screamed like a little girl when he saw it dangle in front of them, and he hid behind Cartman while Kyle laughed his ass off.

The redhead calmed down after some seconds, and wiped a tear from his eye. "Kenny relax dude. See, look." He walked over to the fake spider, and pointed to a string keeping it in place. "Dude this spider isn't even real, it has a string attached to it."

"That's a web not a string, and it is real. Just look at how creepy and ugly that thing looks," Kenny shuddered just from looking at it.

Cartman moved away from the blonde only for Kenny to follow and cower behind him again. "Let's just get the hell outta here so Kinny can stop being a little bitch," Cartman deadpanned. They walked forward with Kenny pushing Cartman until they passed the spider.

Once they were out of the haunted house, Kenny sighed in relief. He moved from behind the annoyed Cartman, and wiped an imaginary sweat from his eyebrow. "Glad we're outta there," Kenny said with a relived smile. "Thought I was gonna die of a heart attack. Now, where the hell did they go?" Both he and Kyle scanned the area, Kyle did a double take however on what he saw. He tapped Kenny's shoulder for his attention then pointed to his right, Cartman looked also.

They saw three people dressed gothic walking in, they stared at them along with many others. "We didn't come here to look at faggy goths," Cartman told the two. "We came here to stalk the hippy and asshole's stupid date now let's hurry up and find them so we can get outta here and Kinny can buy me my Cheesy Poofs."

"We're not stalking them fatass," Kenny said.

"Always thinking with your stomach," Kyle said with a shake the head.

Cartman nodded. "Damn right especially when Cheesy Poofs are involved."

They turned away from the crazy looking goth trio, and proceeded looking for Stan and Craig.

_**The Marsh family (One minute later, 11:49 a.m)** _

"What're you conformists lookin' at?! Can't us goth's come to an amusement park in peace?!"

Sharon and Shelly groaned.

"See I freakin' told you we would attract people, but noooo you still wanted to go through with wearing this stupid gothic shit! I hate my life," Shelly said angrily with her arms crossed.

"See keep acting like that, and we'll never be discovered," her father encouraged. She growled in irritation.

Sharon sighed. "Let's just find Stan, and his date so we can get outta here. This is so embarrassing."

"Oh relax Shar," Randy told his wife as they started walking. "Nobody will know it's us. We can embarrass ourselves as much as we want to and we still wouldn't be discovered." He walked over to a shooting gallery to prove his point.

Two minutes later, they were standing outside of the amusement park entrance, the security guard glared at them as he closed the gate.

Shelly growled again as she kicked her father's leg. He yelped and clutched his wounded leg while Sharon shook her head.

_**Stan and Craig (1:30 p.m)** _

The duo walked up to a roller coaster, the line wasn't all that long, but the ride looked somewhat terrifying and really high. The ride was called Hell Flash, and just the name alone made Stan pale. Craig glanced over at his soon-to-be boyfriend looking at the ride with horror in his eyes. Craig smirked.

He grabbed the teen's slightly shaking hand. "Not scared are you?" He teased.

Stan stiffened, he let out a nervous laugh. "S-scared? M-me? Nah, I-I'm just excited i-is all."

Craig raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh really now? Then that's good to hear cuz we're up next."

Stan sweatdropped.

They showed the guy managing the ride their band, and they walked up to the ride. Stan was practically shaking at this point, not with excitement.

They sat in the middle, and pulled down their seatbelt. Thirty seconds later the ride began.

_**Kenny's Group (1:33 p.m)** _

The trio stared up at the roller coaster with wide eyes, hearing the screams and shouts of the people on it. They could've sworn they heard Stan's voice. They saw the couple walk over here, but failed to get on the ride behind them. Kind of glad they didn't get on it.

"You think Stan'll survive?"

"Nope."

_**Stan and Craig (1:49 p.m in the restroom)** _

Craig patted Stan's back for the twentieth time they entered the restroom after they got off of the roller coaster. Stan immediately turned green once the ride was over, and Craig dragged him to the nearest restroom from there. After a minute, Stan sat up and wiped the remaining bile from his lips with a groan.

"You could've just told me that you don't do well with heights. We could've gotten on something else," Craig said, but hearing Stan scream like a girl was worth it though.

"N-nah I-I'm not afraid of heights just roller coasters," Stan admitted before turning green, he threw up again. Craig rolled his eyes, and resumed patting his back.

"Alright...I'm done," Stan stated two minutes later. They exited the restroom, Stan inhaled the fresh air around them. "Now I'm hungry, let's grab somethin' to eat." 

Craig gave him a look. "You just threw up like six times...and all of a sudden you're hungry?"

Stan nodded before searching for a concession stand, Craig gave him an incredulous look then followed after him.

_**Kenny's Group (1:55 p.m at the concession stand)** _

"Go already, I'm not givin' you three-"

"Five."

"Okay five bags of Cheesy Poofs for nothin'. Go over there an' see where they're gonna go next."

"Goddamn it fine, but don't blame me if they know somethin's up."

"That's only if you blow it fatass."

Cartman flipped Kyle off before walking over to the concession stand where the couple was at. Kenny and Kyle pretended to stand in line at a roller coaster close to the stand. The fat teen waited in line behind four people, separating him from the couple.

He turned away when the couple got their food and passed by him. He turned back to the front once they were gone, and saw them sat at one of the tables through his peripheral.

Once it's his turn, he practically drooled at the food choices and he ordered as much he could. He was so preoccupied with the food that he failed to see Stan and Craig get up from the table, and leave some seconds later.

Kenny and Kyle saw this, and they face palmed.

They were about to leave the line, but they couldn't for it was their turn to ride the roller coaster.

**_Stan and Craig (5:00 p.m outside of the amusement park)_ **

The couple ambled out of the amusement park holding hands. Stan was holding a brown stuffed dog in his free hand won by Craig at a shooting gallery.

"Today was awesome," Stan said with a smile. "I had a lot fun even though I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching us."

"You felt it too?" Craig asked. "Thought I was the only one plus I could've sworn I seen fatass at the concession stand earlier." Stan shrugged as they walked to his car, they reluctantly let go of each others hand when Stan unlocked the doors.

"Oh yeah, you remember hearing about the three goths that entered the park?" Craig asked once they were in the car.

Stan nodded while starting his car. "Yeah, one of them went up to the shooting gallery and threatened the owner."

"And they got kicked out for it too. It doesn't a genius to know they weren't real goths," the amber eyed teen scoffed. They drove out of the amusement park's parking lot.

"Yeah, and do goths even go to amusement parks? I would ask the goth kids, but they don't want anything to do with me anymore," Stan said with a shrug.

"Hell if I know. Anyway let's talk about somethin' else like...well shit I don't know," Craig suggested lamely while leaning against the window. Instead they sat in comfortable silence with Stan having the radio turned down to a low hum.

After ten minutes of driving, they reached Craig's house. Stan pulled up on the crib, and turned his car off. He turned to Craig and was about to say something when the tall noriette suddenly kissed him. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss, but slowly closed the longer the kiss progressed. They kissed for five more seconds until Craig pulled back slightly blushing.

"I wanted to cut the bullshit, and get it over with. It's obvious we like each other so why beat around the bush. So Stan wanna be my boyfriend?" He asked, looking straight into Stan's sapphire eyes.

Stan immediately nodded. "Hell yeah I do. Why wouldn't I?" Craig smiled at his response. "Wanna join me inside? Ya know just so we can suffer through my shit family together." Stan smiled in turn and nodded again.

They exited the car and walked up to the front door hand in hand.

_**Kenny's Group (5:30 p.m at Kyle's house)** _

Kenny plopped down on Kyle's bed with an exhausted sigh, the redhead and Cartman entered afterwards. They just left the amusement park, blaming Cartman for losing the couple and they spent hours trying to look for them until they later concluded they left, and decided to leave also.

"Even though we didn't really stick to the plan, I still say it was a success," Kenny said while he sat up.

"Whatever you say Ken. Today was pretty fun especially when you screamed like a little girl at the spider," Kyle snickered while he sat in his computer chair. Kenny shivered remembering the eight legged creature.

"Yeah whatever, I'm goin' home. My feet are killin' me and I'm hungry," Cartman complained.

"God, fatass you're so boring. We're supposed to be celebrating right now for our semi-successful operation," Kenny told the fat teen. Kyle raised an eyebrow at that.

Cartman waved him off. "You guys can do that by yourselves. I'll celebrate when I get my five bags of Cheesy Poofs tomorrow." And with that he left, Kenny shot him the bird once he's out of the room.

"Sooo what do you wanna do now? Still wanna celebrate?" Kyle asked.

"Nah think I'm gonna go home and celebrate by hittin' the sack," he answered, he stood up and stretched.

Kyle shook his head with a small smile. "Knew your were gonna run outta fuel later."

Kenny laughed and waved Kyle goodbye as he left out of the room. Shortly after, Kyle got up to get ready to take a shower when five seconds later, before he could get his night clothes ready, he heard a knock at the front door.

He opened the door and gave the person a questioning look.

"Mind givin' me a ride home? Pleeeease?"

"Goddamn it Kenny!"

**_~End~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/n: Sorry this fic had to end so soon and I hope it didn't seem like it was rushed. While typing up this fic I came up with another fic idea, a crossover one. It will be a South Park x Seraph of the end type fic and I plan on working only on that fic so I can update more frequently with no delays or anything, even though it will happen regardless since I started college an' all lol But yeah I will have the character list for the fic posted first and soon)


End file.
